Atmospheric Glow Technologies, proposes a novel method of cold sterilization and biofilm destruction of medical and dental materials. The effort will use the One Atmosphere Uniform Glow Discharge Plasma (OAUGDP) technology to attack and destroy biofilms, which cause serious problems on medical and dental instruments and devices. The use of atmospheric plasma to sterilize/decontaminate instrumentation contaminated with biofilms is a new application of a proven baseline technology. The efficacy of the OAUGDP in a parallel plate reactor has been demonstrated. In this proposed effort the OAUGDP will be generated in the Remote Exposure Reactor (RER) since preliminary results show rapid inactivation of microorganisms. The RER sterilizes larger samples by establishing a flow of reactive oxygen species (ROS) from the plasma site to the remote work piece. Biofilms of Pseudomonas aeruginosa and Staphylococcus aureus will be formed on coupons of selected medical grade plastics and stainless steel simulating surfaces found in medical and dental instruments and devices. We will judge effectiveness by viable bacterial counts, and cell staining as well as electron microscopy. After demonstrating feasibility, a Phase II effort will involve engineering a prototype for commercialization to meet the need of sterilizing dental and medical instrumentation. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The OAUGDP technology is a new sterilization/decontamination process. Samples are sterilized within seconds to several minutes at room temperature, without production of harmful by byproducts, or batch processing. The technology is relatively inexpensive and can be engineered to fit on a tabletop or to be portable. Such a device would find great use in hospitals, clinics, physican and dental offices, to name a few.